Melian
Melian was a Kehjistani woman who gave up her name in service of the dark arts and became the Blood Woman. A mysterious yet respected Master of Blood Magic during and after the Emergence of Evil, the Blood Woman trained several novice spellcasters of later prominence in the Mage Clans. However, it was her failure to successfully train a female student named Nikka Harpy—who later earned a reputation as a notorious sorceress—that caused the Blood Woman to enter into a self-imposed exile within the Swamplands. The Blood Woman later returned during the era of the Quiet Peace in accordance with Vellatra to participate in the War of the Shadows as a spy. During the onset of the war, the Blood Woman went into hiding until she was discovered and struck down by Kristopher Lopar, sent on the request of Alec Kylar. History Melian, her birth name, grew up in rural Kehjistan. Her life was bathed within the confines of sorcerery and intellect, most specifically blood magic. Her mysterious upbringing is also a subject of debate, for many claim her to be nothing more than a witch, while others believe she is an immortal being who has lived hundreds of years. She lives deeps within the Kehjistan jungles, confined to a life of solitude. Her first recognized appearance was in 1225 A.K. when she massacred a group of raiders that had been pillaging the denizens of the Kehjistan jungles. Many considered the killings to be justified and hailed her deed as heroric; authoritarians, such as the local fighter guilds, viewed her actions as barbaric. The massacre garnished so much attention across Kehjistan that many denizens soon came to know her by her alias the Blood Woman, and she even attracted the unwanted attention of the Viz-Jaq'taar. The Kingdom of Shadow Besieging and persistent in her desires, the Blood Woman tasked her close allie Quov Tsin, an irritable Vizjerei mage, at searching the ruins of Ureh. She also recommended the Vizjerei to recruit a mercenary group to guide him. In return, she offered the mage her wisdom in mastery of blood magic, as well as guaranteeing him the vast wealth and magic there was to be found within the ancient city. Her desires, unknown to Quov, were to find the hidden secrets of the once ruler of Ureh, the late Juris Khan that legends told had achieved immortality through his vision of the High Heavens. Later, the Blood Woman found out that Quov perished during his quest and his mercenary companion Kentril Dumon had essentially failed to find any hidden knowledge within the city, nor were there any answers to immortality that was once held by Juris Khan. Taking matters on her own, the Blood Woman traveled to Ureh where she learned of the Necromancer Zayl, a patron of the Priests of Rathma, who had prevailed in keeping Ureh under his protection. This would lead the Blood Woman to later developed a hostility toward the Priests of Rathma, thus prompting her to take even greater interest in Ureh's secrets. During the Emergence of Evil, in which the Prime Evils invaded Sanctuary, the Blood Woman devoted much of her time in researching Ureh and any attempts to open portals from Heaven or Hell within the city. However, he attempts at entering the city, as well as gaining knowledge on the realms outside of Sanctuary, were thwarted once again by the Priests of Rathma. Alas, the Blood Woman retreated into the jungles of Kehjistan and hid from the agents sent by Necromancers that sought to detain her. Tears of the Moon Circa 1265, The Blood Woman was summoned by the elders of a tribal village on the outskirts of the Gandwon rainforest. Seeking her wisdom, the elders basked the Blood Woman in honorary gifts and luxurious offerings so that she may provide a solution on eradicating a pack of demonic highwayman that were killing villagers within the jungle. The tribe's chieftain, White Eagle, distrusted the Blood Woman and was hesitant at sharing what little wealth the Tippaci tribe had to offer. Within months, The Blood Woman established herself as a potentate figure by the Tippaci tribe. She provided enough medicine for the sick and injured, as well as dark magic to reinforce defensive wards and scare off the demonic belligerents within the jungle. However, Chieftain White Eagle conspired with Alonso, the tribe's finest warrior, to overthrow her and rid her influence over the tribe. While the Blood woman attended a social gathering one afternoon, Alonso attacked and nearly killed her with the swing of his ax before she overpowered him with dark magic. Showing mercy to her would-be assassin, the Blood Woman aloud Alonso to live in exchange for the reasoning of his hostility and learned of White Eagle's betrayal. The Blood Woman and the tribal elders kept Alonso in detainment whilst the former captured White Eagle with the use of magic. Alonso was later set free on the grounds that he swear fealty to the Blood Woman and offer his blood from a sacrificial wound as an atonement to his assassination attempt. White Eagle, however, was sentenced to execution for his resistance; on the eve of his execution, he paid insult to the Blood Woman, cursing her so that one day the Blood Woman "will be made weak by time and fate." At dawn, the elders spoke to the Tippaci tribe and named the Blood Woman their new chieftress; the elders passed on a grave warning to their new leader during her inauguration regarding the curse that was spoke by White Eagle called 'Tears of the Moon', but the Blood Woman took no heed of their wisdom. Unbeknownst to the Blood Woman was that the cursed laid down upon her by White Eagle was the same curse passed down to him many years before by a man he had condemned and killed; the Blood Woman, in the end, took little caution to his spiteful epitaph. Pain and Sacrifice The Blood Woman gained popular support by local tribe leaders for attacking the Narcu Tribe, a clan consisting of elite-warrior cannibals, and promoting spiritualism and blood rituals with charismatic oratory. As the Chietress of the Tippaci Tribe, she brought harmony to her subjects and conjugated with regional tribes. The Blood Woman also established schools of magic to teach to the tribesmen, and supported the construction of roads and expanded farming. By 1266, the Tippaci Tribe became a central trading village within southern Kehjistan. Many traveled far and wide in seek of the Blood Woman's skill in magic, healing, alchemy and cooking. Among her greatest apprentices was Nikka Harpy, a traveling misfit who sought the deepest secrets and knowledge of blood magic. In order to swear loyalty and honor to the use of blood magic, the Blood Woman required her trainees to offer their own blood from a sacrificial wound. Over the course of one year, the Blood Woman trained nearly twenty-five acolytes in the art of magic. Alonso, who remained loyal to the Blood Woman since his former chieftain's execution, took on the role of a military leader of the tribe and began recruiting denizens native to southern Kehjistan. A Fallen Apprentice Hell and Exile The War of the Shadows Tears of the Moon Character and Appearance The Blood Woman was solemn and guarded. Few who knew her personally took not of her lack of empathy, for she remained loveless her entire life. She was unable to have children caused by the practice of dark arts that in return has left her barren.